herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yachiru Kusajishi
Yachiru Kusajishi is a recurring character in the anime/manga series Bleach. She is the lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (who is also her adoptive father), as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is voiced by Hisayo Mochizuki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Dina Sherman in the English version of the anime. Background Yachiru was originally a street urchin in the Rukon District, or "Wandering Soul City". Without memory of her past or even name she spent most of her time wandering aimlessly. One day the little girl came upon a fellow wandering urchin in the city, a swordsman covered in blood, the man who would come to call himself Zaraki. The little girl far from being afraid of the bloody killer was fascinated by him and delighted by the blood covering his blade. Sensing a kindred spirit the man humored the little girl and allowed her to follow him. Over time the man called himself Zaraki, based on the street he gre up on and named his young companion "Yachiru", after Yachiru Kenpachi, Zaraki's idol. Under Zaraki's guidance Yachiru became a formidable warrior despite her young age, he encouraged her interest in blood shed until she was just as thrilled by violence as he was and Yachiru became like a foster daughter to him. Eventually Zaraki encountered a man named Gosuke Kiganjo Kenpachi, tewn holder of the title "Kenpachi", (The Undefeated), since the original Yachiru Kenpachi retired. Though Zaraki had come to accept he would never fight Yachiru Kenpachi again he saw defeating her forbear as the next best thing and challenged Gosuke Kiganjo to a fight to the death. Gosuke Kiganjo Kenpachi had claim command of the 11th division of the 13 Gotei/Thirteen Court Guard Squad, by slaughtering his commander the previous Kenpachi and so he was bound to accept the challenge. Zaraki annihilated the captain and by the very rules Gosuke Kiganjo had imposed on the squad Zaraki not only won the title "Kenpachi" but also command of the 11th Division. Once approved by official channels Kenpachi became the legitimate commander of the entire 11th division however he felt that the squad had grown soft under Kiganjo and they were unworthy of following in the foot-steps of the great Yachiru Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki went as far as to say that young Yachiru could take on the entire squad herself, a feat Yachiru was more than happy to prove whenever possible, and so Kenpachi made her his Lieutenant. Personality Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Captain-Commander Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jūshirō Ukitake's pond. Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki. Yachiru formerly served as the president of the Shinigami Women's Association and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candy. She stores her "treasures" in her hideout on the Kuchiki grounds. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. Like Kenpachi, Yachiru associates blood and violence with good-natured fun. The prospect of seeing her captain's life put in danger brings her excitement and pleasure. Despite her urge to see Zaraki happy with a worthy fight Yachiru cares deeply for his life and remains close by during fights not only because she finds it entertaining but also to swoop in once a fight comes to a close to make absolutely certain that Kenpachi survives. Rarely if ever does Yachiru actually need to swoop in to help Kenpachi however she is very mindful of such circumstance and stays close-by just in case. Every member of the squad fears , even Ikkaku, Kenpachi's third in command, who aims to one day defeat Kenpachi, is terrified of Yachiru and with good reason. Skills and Abilities Yachiru Kusajishi is a master swordswoman and extremely fast even by Soul Reaper standards. Yachiru can left up others more than four times her size and weight with one hand and without being encumbered. Like Kenpachi, Yachiru gives off a battle aura so strong it tears apart most foes but unlike Kenpachi, Yachiru can control her aura. Yachiru like all members of her squad, is fundamentally opposed to using Kido (magic) in battle, despite her potent spiritual energy. Instead of using her spirit energy for Kido, Yachiru only uses it's raw power as a shield and radiation. Yachiru's passive spiritual aura is strong enough to instantly nullify other Soul Reaper's Kido or other spiritual affects, in essence making her a portable anti-magic field. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Female Category:Death Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Teenagers Category:Harbingers Category:Comic Relief Category:Optimists Category:Orphans Category:Dreaded Category:Tragic Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Sidekicks Category:Nameless